Kill for Love
by XHeartsGrowX
Summary: Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura contracts a rare life threathening disease. The only way to keep her alive is to kill people with the same disease and drink the blood from their hearts. Sasuke and Sakura will have to come to a decision. "It's either kill or be killed, Sakura." He explains. "And I won't let you die." -SasuSaku
1. Kill their Decisions

**Title: **_Kill for Love_

**Genre/s: **_Actio__n, Romance, School Life, Supernatural, Drama_

**Summary**_**:**__ Sasuke's lover, Sakura received a life-threatening disease. The only way to keep her alive is to kill people with the same disease and drink the blood from their hearts. Sasuke and Sakura will have to come to a decision. "It's either kill or be killed, Sakura." He explains, "And I won't let you die."_

**Pairing: **_SasuSaku._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Have you ever felt the _need _to protect someone? To protect that someone's smile?_

_._

_._

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are lovers. This was a fact known to almost everyone. If you didn't know, then you must've been one of the unfortunate people living inside a deep a cave. They are always seen together, side by side, like they can't live without the other.

Sasuke, a called emotionless person by everyone showed signs of emotions with his girlfriend. By signs of emotion, they mean eyes. He didn't really smile often- Wait that was an understatement. This boy rarely smiles and when he does, it isn't the full showing teeth smile; it's a cross between a smirk and a very, very shy smile. And he only does that when he's with Sakura.

Hmm.. There weren't any reasons to smile though.

Sakura was the cheerful, fun type. She smiled often and greets people freely. She was… what you'd call a _social butterfly_. Social butterfly, meaning one who has _lots_ of friends and has _lots_ of fun. She has a big flaw though, she had pink hair. Pink was not a loved color in the city.

Pink represented all things cute and small and… fluffy. That's not really what you should have when you're in a city half-filled with murderers. It would probably annoy them.

To be precise, survivors from a very deadly disease. A non-curable disease in which a person's body will automatically shut down completely once it's lost its energy. The needed source can only be found from people with the same disease and people hardly told others they had the disease these days. No one really wanted to die from lack of body parts.

Body part meaning the heart. The only way to keep living is by drinking blood from the heart of a person with the same disease. In other words, you'll have to become a murderer to stay alive which by the way, brings back to the earlier topic about the two lovers.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun.." she whispered quietly to the person sitting beside her. The said boy turned and gave her a questioning look. The two of them were in Sakura's room, her door shut tight and locked. It was not really questionable since she always locked the door but still, there was something about the heavy atmosphere and of the way she looked at him that unnerved him.

Like she was going to break up with him or something. He was pretty sure it was 'something' since she wouldn't break up with him even if she needed to. She wouldn't break the pinky promise they made to always stay together in 2nd grade. He knew she was not that kind of person. She took promises very seriously, even those made when they were children.

"I.. I have it." She choked out, as if she was forcing her words out of her mouth and they just wouldn't. Tears slowly gathered in her eyes as she looked up at his face.

Sasuke was immediately alarmed the moment he heard her hoarse voice. He stared at her teary eyes, then to her quivering lips before wrapping his arms around her. He then comforted her by whispering reassurances to her, even if he didn't know why she was crying.

Sakura listened to his heartbeat and, after a while, finds a way to let the rhythm calm her. She always felt safe and secure in his arms. She always felt a surge of warmth flow through her when they touched. And she'd always wonder how that happened. She'd come to the conclusion and that it was because she loved Sasuke.

He then knew she was okay when her body stopped shaking lightly and her tears had come to a halt. He slowly pulled himself away from her. He cupped her chin, raising her face to become leveled with his and gave a chaste kiss on her forehead.

They were both silent for a moment, staring at each other before Sakura started to explain.

"The disease, I contracted it." She said sadly. Sasuke let her words sink in before his eyes widened. He glared at her fiercely. "Stop joking." Sakura looked at him in remorse, wishing it really was just a sick, cruel joke. But you know life, always giving stupid obstacles that you'll need to pass so you could meet _everlasting_ happiness. Or so they say.

When the pinkette didn't reply, he knew she was telling the truth. And boy was he hating the truth, he didn't say anything and he thought of the things he should do. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay just like what he did earlier but failed to do so.

Not when he knew that this time, it _wasn't_ going to be okay. That it _isn't _going to be fine.

Sakura chose not to say anymore, to let him analyze things so he would know what to do. She had already made a decision and she was not going to tell him at the moment. She wasn't going to tell him she'd rather die than kill people. That she was going to let the disease take her life. That she would let the disease separate them.

She couldn't kill anyone. She just couldn't. She _doesn't_ possess the courage to fight other people who have had much, much more experience than her. She _doesn't_ possess the strength to be able to defeat a person in a fierce battle to the death. She doesn't even have the _heart_ to do so.

"Sakura.." His voice snapped her out of her harsh reverie and she glanced at him mournfully, ready to tell him her decision. "I-"

Sasuke cut her off quickly. It seems that he already knew what she was going to say. _Of course he does. Sasuke-kun knows me the best._ She thought absent-mindedly. "I'll do it." He stated firmly.

Sakura was not the only person who has come to a decision, he has too. He chooses to save her.

She looked at him, surprised and shook her head. "No, Sasuke-kun.." she protested. His choice was wrong, there was absolutely no chance of her letting him hurt other people for her sake.

What if he got hurt himself? She couldn't take that chance. Besides, she didn't want him to risk his life for her.

"I.. I don't want you to help me. I don't want you to do anything. Please don't meddle with my business anymore, Sasuke." She stated firmly with an edge. Everything she just said now was a lie. She hated lying to him but she at times like this, she had no choice. She had to make him hate her so he won't harm himself.

Despite her words, Sasuke spoke to her again. This time in an also strict and firm voice. He knew she was lying. He made a note to himself to tell her she was a bad liar next time but now, "Fine, but I'll kill myself after you die."

Sakura gasped visibly. Was he really telling her this? Sasuke was not one to tell such jokes. He looked serious enough. Sakura was officially terrified. Sasuke couldn't die. He shouldn't. He doesn't deserve to. He had been nothing but a source of her joys since she first met him.

"I can't live without you, Sakura. You _know_ that." He added.

Sakura immediately rethought of her decision. She didn't want to die knowing Sasuke would too. "But, I can't kill anyone. I'm not strong nor am I brave!" she protested. Her voice, this time, pleading and scared.

"You won't." he answered quickly. She was most likely going to let him now. She gave a confused look and he nodded in reply. "I will." he answered.

She gaped at him again, half in shock, the other half unknown. A part of her knew he was going to say that, this part of her also felt glad with what Sasuke said, this part of her felt relieved. She hated it.

"You can't kill anyone, Sasuke! I won't let you." She shouted loudly. She needed to vent out this feeling of frustration and relief. They were weighing down her resolve. That was not what she needed now.

"Would you rather leave your family? Your friends?" He paused as if hesitating to say more. "..Me?"

Realization hit Haruno Sakura like a brick. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave her family, her relatives and her friends. She didn't want to separate from Sasuke. She wanted to stay with him until the day of her true last breath.

A lie. That last sentence was a big, fat lie.

She wanted to stay with Sasuke forever. _Not_ until the day of her last breath. Forever.

"Sasuke-kun…" she says gratefully. She looked at his determined eyes and stared before kissing him passionately.

She will not die. She will live for her family, for her friends and most importantly for Sasuke. From now on, she is going to do everything in her power to stay alive. She was not going to leave anyone. She was not going to separate from Sasuke.

She was going to live.

"…Thank you."

* * *

I got the idea from a manga I read. PM me or leave a review if you're interested.

Do you guys think I should continue?

Please review!


	2. Kill the Hope

**Title: **_Kill for Love_

**Genre/s: **_Action, Romance, School Life, Supernatural, Drama_

**Summary: **_Sasuke's lover Sakura, receives a life-threatening disease. The only way to keep her alive is to kill people with the same disease and drink the blood from their hearts. Sasuke and Sakura will have to come to a decision. "It's either kill or be killed, Sakura." He explains, "And I won't let you die."_

**Pairing: **_SasuSaku_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Do you want to save her? Do you think you can save her? _

...Can _you save her?_

_._

_._

Sakura was preparing herself for school. She yawned quietly and stretched her arms up. She and Sasuke were up late last night, thinking of a strategy for their first kill. When Sakura told Sasuke of her disease, they came to a decision that they would do anything, just for her to stay alive. They knew that the path they chose… was the path of death and destruction.

Nonetheless, they will continue in this path because they knew that this would lead to their happiness. Both knew, that they would be happier with each other. Thus, they chose to become murderers. It was after all, the only way to live together in this cruel world.

The both of them decided that there will probably be a lot of students with the disease, and that they should pick them. They planned to first know of their opponent, befriending them first before they launch into action.

Sakura was originally against it. She didn't like the thought of deceiving anyone, even strangers, just to kill them. She explained and told Sasuke that doing something like that was low, especially for Sasuke. The said boy slightly got mad at her and said that it was the best, and most effective way. This way, they will know not only their opponent's weaknesses, but they will also know when the right time to attack.

In the end, Sasuke,although not surprisingly, won the argument. Sakura just knew he would, but she was _very, very_ stubborn so she protested. Sasuke didn't back down either, he kept saying these convincing facts that made even Sakura think that he was right.

Sakura sighed as she remembered their plan. Sasuke could've been a great lawyer, but she guessed it would be impossible to be a murderer _and _an attorney at the same time. She made a note to herself to tell Sasuke about this when things start to calm down.

Right now, she needed an almost cure. She walked slowly and left her house. She saw Sasuke standing outside her house, his eyes closed and his hands in pocket. For a moment, Sakura knew Sasuke was pondering about something important. She forgot about it however, when she saw his eyes open. She inwardly sighed in happiness. Sasuke's piercing, onyx gaze was always something that made her smile.

To others, his eyes were cold and emotionless, but to her, they were filled with lots and lots of feelings such as care, love, comfort, and happiness. She'll never understand why others think of Sasuke as cold, when in truth, he was kind and…nice. Well, that _was_ her first impression of him and she felt proud that her impression of him was true. Her mother _did_ tell her she had a knack for these things and she was starting to believe her mother.

Chasing away her thoughts, Sakura smiled cheerfully and skipped towards her lover. She went to his side and looped her hand around his, inwardly content at the surge of warmth that flew into her the moment her fingers met his.

Sasuke then started walking, Sakura following a few seconds later.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke was thinking about earlier, and she was about to ask him when something stopped her. Something in her, her guts maybe, told her that it would be bad move to do so. So she decided to just shut her mouth and walk slowly.

Sasuke paused in his steps, noticing that Sakura was not talking. This was quite unusual, Sakura would usually talk like there's no tomorrow every time they walked together but… Perhaps, it was because of her disease. The disease, now that he thought of it, he forgot to ask her of her condition. "What's wrong?" his pink-haired lover asked him. She was surprised when Sasuke, all of a sudden, stopped walking.

_Was he not feeling well? _She worriedly asked herself. It was not very normal to talk to oneself but she did anyway. Besides, it's not like anyone answered her, that would be freak her out.. and, dare she say it, kind of cool. She snapped out of her weird thoughts and focused on the man in front of her.

"How many blooms are there?" he asked. Sakura frowned at his question. Blooms were the marks that you receive once you contract the disease. The blooms, were what led Sakura to know she had the incurable disease. Once a person receives ten of the marks, it would be time to say goodbye. She paused, vaguely trying to remember how many there were.

She only looked at it once, before hiding it with her clothes, paranoid of someone seeing the mark. She tried to recall how many and when no exact answer came. She decided to just tell him she could not remember. "I don't really remember. One look at it, and I covered it immediately. I never looked at the marks since then." Sasuke wasn't quite surprised at her answer, he expected she would answer him like this.

He couldn't blame her though. She just found out that she had a disease with no cure, and she'd have to murder so many people, just for her to live. He nodded and turned around once again. "We'll have a look after school. Right now, let's keep a look-out for anyone who could have the blooms."

"Alright," she replied before walking once again. While they were walking to school, Sakura recalled she had three back then, or was it four? She sighed deeply in confusion. She'll just have a peek at the women's restroom later. Although, Sasuke did say after school..

_Whaever.._ she thought finally. "Sakura," the said girl looked at him in question. "We're here." She raised her head and turned it towards her front. They really were at school already. She inwardly thanked whoever was watching them, she was lucky she didn't hit a lamp-post. That would hurt a lot. She knew this because she experienced this before already.

"Sakura-chan!" a boisterous boy called out to her. She glanced at the boy's direction to see a boy with blonde, spiky hair and sky blue eyes. She hated to admit it, but she always loved that color. Of course, she loved Sasuke's onyx-colored eyes more.

"Hey, Naruto." She greeted the young man. "Dobe," Sasuke smirked. Naruto, upon hearing the insult, decided to say a comeback. He smirked mentally, Sasuke hated being called a certain something the most.

He grinned and started. "Teme!" he insulted Sasuke loudly. Sasuke glared at Naruto before turning away. "Hn." He grunted, not interested in playful fights, or so he says to himself. Sakura giggled lightly at the boys' antics. They act like that but she knew they were the best of friends.

Sasuke trusted Naruto deeply and so did Naruto. Sakura knew that these two held a special bond that would not be broken easily. She smiled to herself. They wouldn't let that bond disappear either. Sasuke and Naruto looked at Sakura in confusion.

She smiled sweetly and waved her hands forward, as if she was telling them it was nothing. "Let's go already!" Naruto screamed impatiently, and they walked together for class.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for Naruto. It would be like lying to Naruto if they kept her disease a secret, but then, if she told Naruto, she knew he would be extremely worried. He'd also help them, even if they refused. Naruto would be a help but he could get critically injured.

Sakura then noticed that they were already near their classes. "Well, my class is over there." She pointed to the right corridor, which most likely led to her classroom. It was quite a shame they didn't share the same classrooms.

"Sakura!" a woman with long brown hair said. She looked at the said girl before nodding her head in greeting. "Hey, Yuuki." The said girl smiled in response and motioned for Sakura to sit beside her. Sakura accepted gratefully and sat next to her friend.

Yuuki and her were not friends for a long time. They only met on the previous week when Sakura coincidentally bumped into Yuuki. As it turns out, she was in her class, resulting to a great start of friendship. Although, she couldn't exactly say they were close.

Yuuki was more of an acquaintance of hers rather than a friend. Other than, at class, they don't really chat with each other.

After class, Yuuki left to go to the bathroom. Sakura, thinking it would be best to check on her mark alone went to the bathroom too. She would just go to one of the stalls and take a peek there. Besides, the mark was on her upper thigh. It would be embarrassing to show Sasuke.

She then headed to the restroom. She quickly looked at the empty stalls and went in the last one. She locked the door and checked. She couldn't help but gasp at what she saw. Was it already that long since she had the disease? It's only been a few months since the disease, and she already had six of them. The disease spreaded faster than Sakura was expecting, and she inwardly cursed at her stupidity.

She should've checked her mark weeks ago!

She was too busy gazing and thinking about the disease, that when the door opened, her breathing stopped. Literally. She slowly opened her door, careful not to make a sound and saw Yuuki. She sighed in relief then, ready to open the door and greet Yuuki, when she the brown-haired girl's arm.

Blooms. Yuuki had the disease, the same disease she had. She frowned visibly. She found someone with the same disease she had, but she was not all that pleased. Yuuki was kind, she didn't deserve to get killed.

She was about to step out and ask Yuuki to join her and Sasuke when something stopped her, just like before. She thought about it, hard but quick. She was also kind. She didn't deserve this disease either. Because of this disease, she might have to leave Sasuke one day. Because of this disease, Sasuke might die. Because of this disease, she might have to separate from Sasuke.

She frowned, her way of thinking was too kind. Her and Yuuki weren't all that close. Just like she had thought earlier, they were only close acquaintances, nothing more. She slapped herself mentally. What was she thinking? She couldn't kill Yuuki. Yuuki trusted her…

…But then again, maybe she did not. There was possibility that if Yuuki saw _her_ mark, she won't hesitate to kill Sakura.

Sakura looked down in sadness. She had to kill Yuuki. She needed a temporary cure. A few minutes after Yuuki left the bathroom, Sakura left too.

Sakura was sorry. Sorry that she'd have to kill someone. Sorry that she'd have to kill someone who temporarily trusted her. Sorry that she was committing a sin. Sorry that she'd have to dirty her pure and clean hands. Sorry because she knew, that in the bottom of her heart, she was relieved and glad.

Glad because she found someone with the same disease as her.

She had hope. She could live safely for a few more months if- _no.. she was going to be positive._ –when they kill Yuuki and after she drinks the blood from Yuuki's heart.

_I'm sorry, Yuuki. _She thought over and over as she neared the cafeteria with a smile.

A smile filled with relief and hope.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm very grateful for the reviews. They make me happy! :)

I know Sakura acted a little evil at the end, but I think it's quite understandable. She _is _suffering from a very, rare disease. I'd like to give a special thanks to my friend, DarleneUchiha0919. Yeah, she's a major fan of Sasuke!

Anyways, please review!


	3. Kill the Selfish

**Title: **_Kill for Love_

**Genre/s: **_Action, Romance, School Life, Supernatural, Drama_

**Summary: **_Sasuke's lover, Sakura received a life-threatening disease. The only way to keep her alive is to kill people with the same disease and drink the blood from their hearts. Sasuke and Sakura will have to come to a decision. "It's either kill or be killed, Sakura." He explains, "And I won't let you die."_

**Pairing: **_SasuSaku_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She chose this. She _chose _this…

…so why?

_._

_._

Why was she _hesitating_?

.

.

She saw Sasuke at the cafeteria, and her smile lit up even more. Her smile grew… but so did the guilt welling up at her chest. It pained her, not because she had to kill Yuuki, but because she'd have to kill. Right now, she didn't care who was going to die, she didn't care about Yuuki. She made it clear to herself in the bathroom. The reason for her guilt… was because she was about to commit a sin. She was about to wound someone permanently, and… and this someone could never get fixed. Not like her who got saved by Sasuke.

She didn't like doing mean things, especially to other people. She knew that this was most likely because she knew what it was like to be in that position. She knew how it felt to be hurt. She knew the pain, the sadness, sorrow, the agony. She has felt them all…

…And until now, she still remembers them. She still sometimes feel the weight of their shoes, dropping and landing on to her poor, fragile body. She could still hear the sound of the things they'd throw at her, more particularly the rocks, the loudness and the crashing sound of them colliding with her arms wrapped around her curled up body. She could still see their faces filled with great mockery as they watched her struggle to get herself up again. To get herself fixed.

But she could never do it alone. She could never do anything alone. Maybe that's why they hurt her. Because she was just so dependent on other people, it irked them. But then again, did she deserve to get bullied just because she needed someone to help her? Someone to save her? Then, a question rose from out of nowhere.

Why did she want someone to help her? What exactly did she need saving from?

…she did not know. Rather, she didn't want to know.

* * *

Sakura then notices that she has been standing in the middle of the cafeteria for quite a long time, so she decided to push her thoughts away. She walked slowly, taking her time to get to where Sasuke and her friends were. Now that she thought about it: had they not noticed her? Why didn't they call for her? Did they not see her? Sakura wasn't an idiot, she had pink hair! Who wouldn't look at a person with natural, pink hair?

Tch, idiots probably wouldn't. She giggled softly, she had just called Sasuke, who was sitting with her friends, an idiot. That was actually quite funny. She mused to herself as she came up to them with a smile.

"Hey," Sakura greeted them nonchalantly. Sakura's friends looked up and saw her, they smiled and nodded. "Hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's boisterous voice welcomed her. She smiled again, and sat at an empty seat next to Sasuke. As she sat down, she scratched out her first thought. This seat was practically hers. Always, she would sit here next to Sasuke and talk to him about simple things. Sometimes, they'd look at each other passionately,but they'd never make it last for so long.

Sakura and Sasuke were lovers, yes everyone knew that, but that doesn't mean they'd have to go and flirt everywhere they go. That was just…inappropriate.

"Sasuke-kun," she said gently. The said boy was already looking at her, his face twisted into a serious look. Guess he wasn't exactly lucky. She thought to herself. She smiled and nodded, silently telling him she knew something. Sasuke's serious face was quickly replaced with a relieved one and she was about to smile again when her friends interrupted.

"Seriously, you two are creeping me out!" A girl with long-blonde hair tied up into a single ponytail told the couple. Sakura looked at the girl, before twitching, slightly annoyed that she interrupted Sasuke's change of expressions. Now, his face was back to the annoying, impassive one. Not that she didn't understand him, just that it was funny and sweet for her to see Sasuke showing his emotions in public. "What do you mean, Ino-pig?" she finally asked her, before turning to look at her lover again.

He stared at her too, gazing back at her with his feelings expressed in his eyes. He looked relieved, and glad. She smirked inwardly, that was exactly what she felt earlier, exempting the guilt part. Sasuke was never really the type to care for people he doesn't know. Don't get him wrong though, he does know how to care for someone, just that he doesn't give a thing for strangers. They could all die, for all he cared.

"Stop that!" her blonde friend, Ino, shouted at them again. "Ugh, what exactly do you mean?" she asked irritably, Ino interrupted them again. "Stop reading each other's minds! It's seriously starting to gross me out." Ino tells them, disgustingly. Sakura grinned, for to her, what Ino said was a compliment. She glanced at Sasuke again with a secretive, knowing look before focusing her attention back to Ino.

"I saw that!" Ino yelled once again. Sakura dazedly wondered if this girl ever got tired of screaming, before shaking her head inwardly as she reached conclusion. Ino was like a girl Naruto and as far as the pinkette was concerned, Naruto never stopped causing a ruckus. And she means it when she says never.

This time, Naruto asked a question,"Are you two telepathic or something?" Sakura sweatdropped. Seriously, it was starting to get hard to catch up with her friends' far-fetched brains. "We aren't." she answered strictly, frowning as if to prove her point. Drop it. Her face says.

"No,really. Are you telepathic, Sakura-chan?" Sakura, all of a sudden, gleamed. Ino thinking that she and Sasuke could read each other's minds is pretty flattering, but to have even Naruto say that, her face beamed with pride. "You actually believe Ino?" she asked teasingly, urging him to continue. Naruto shrugged. "It's pretty convincing."

"How so?" she asked curiously. She didn't think they were that obvious. Sure, her and Sasuke would look at each other and understand what the other was thinking, but it wasn't that long to get their attention…

…Right? Sakura found herself questioning her and Sasuke's secret glances. If her friends had noticed, then does that mean that they were not discreet enough? She sighed inwardly, and here she was thinking that her and Sasuke's secretive glances were romantic.

"Well, a few minutes, you're focusing on something else, then BAM! You look at him and you two look like you're immersed in some sort of dreamy paradise." Naruto commented. Sakura was surprised and slightly disturbed when he hadn't used his famous saying. Maybe something was wrong? She thought to herself. She inhaled inwardly when she noticed she just asked herself a question. Sakura then wondered if she was going crazy because of the disease. The symptoms did say a person could have mental problems, but that did not mean they'd talk to themselves… And she found herself questioning her last sentence.

She scrunched up her eyebrows unconsciously as she pondered on about her having mental problems when she recalled something. She slapped herself inwardly: How could she forget the reason she was here in the first place? She shook her head lightly, thinking that it would help her focus on more important things.

Now, she was about to ask Sasuke to come and talk with her privately when something stopped her. This something has been coming to her more often lately. She vaguely wondered what it was and how it could always convince her to use her brain more. Anyways, if she did ask Sasuke, then her friends might get suspicious, they might even follow them to where they were going. If they do, they'll find out about the disease. That was least of the things she'd wanted to happen, coming only second to her or Sasuke dying in the process. So she decided to just wait until after school.

* * *

After school came faster than she expected and Sakura mentally felt the urge to strangle whoever invented the saying "Time flies" because it was true. It really did fly and it was quite troublesome for Sakura. Now, as much as she wanted to get a temporary cure for her disease, she didn't like endangering Sasuke's life. Who knows? Yuuki might actually be a professional who has murdered lots of people for her disease, and even though it was stupid, it could be possible. Whoever invented the saying "Nothing is impossible?" Yeah, Sakura wanted to strangle that person too.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved to her as he left through the gates. Naruto always left early, it was probably because his mother would kill him if he was late. Sakura wondered if her mother was like that too. Would she be strict but caring like Naruto's was? Or would her mother be like Sasuke's deceased one who would urge the ever so little Sasuke-kun to have a girlfriend. Sakura remembered how young Sasuke was and laughed lightly. Mikoto-san wanted her family's happiness the most, Sakura admired her for that.

"You're laughing all by yourself, you know?" a voice suddenly called to her. She smiled, she knew that voice so well. She could tell it was him from a mile away. "I know, Sasuke-kun." She teased lightly. The said boy grunted and shook his head in protest, but Sakura could tell he didn't really mind.

"Who is it?" he asked her. Sakura smiled again, grim this time. "Let's talk somewhere else,ne?" she asked him, although it was more of a plead than a request. Sasuke noticed this and obliged, pulling her back to school and into an empty classroom. "It's Yuuki." The way she said Yuuki's name shocked Sasuke slightly. He expected her to be more sad about this, but she seemed more concerned for him than for the girl they chose.

…Wrong, they did not choose. They couldn't anyway. They had no say in whoever had the disease. "Have you counted yet?" she nodded at his question, she knew he would ask her this. Sasuke wanted to scold her, tell her that he told her that they'd check after school, but her depressed face made him stop. He could tell she was not in a good condition, so he decided to drop the question.

"Then, do you have a plan Sakura?" he asked her instead. This could very well divert her attention back to the task at hand. She nodded again, this time a half-hearted smile on her face. "We can get ready for now, tomorrow we'll follow her back to her home. When we see an opening, or perhaps an alleyway, we can kill her there. If there are none, we could kill her in her own home." She said briefly, there was no need to hurry, she had at least two more weeks before the disease would take over.

Impure thoughts then started running through her mind. What if someone killed Yuuki first? What if she died early because of the disease? Yuuki would be of no use to her then.

Sakura couldn't help but think of herself as someone low. Why was she so selfish? What was wrong with her? These dirty thoughts, these evil thoughts…

…why couldn't she make them go away?

"Hn," Sasuke's word brought her back to reality. She glanced up at him to stare. Would he hate her if she told him about her bad thoughts? Would he leave her? Would he abandon her like..like…who? "Let's go." He says to her softly, and Sakura could've just hugged him there. Sasuke…Sasuke knew her the best. He knew just how to call her, to snap her out of her dreams, and back to reality. The reality that she…wanted.

They went to his house next. Sasuke had taken out a handgun, and she looked at him in shock. "You had a gun?" she asked him exaggeratedly. "Hn." He answered her. She glared at him, obviously wanting a more detailed answer. "I have one just because," She sighed at his answer. Who would have a gun just because? Seriously, Sasuke was so unreasonable sometimes. She mused.

They didn't really get ready as much, all they had was a gun for Sasuke and a small pocketknife for Sakura, since she refused to carry a butcher knife. She was a girl! There was no way she'd carry such a thing. Besides, Sakura wasn't planning to fight, she'd be there for backup in case something wrong happens. Because no matter what, Sakura didn't want to dirty her hands.

She knew they would be dirtied whether she killed someone or not, this was her plan after all, and the reason for their killing would be because of her but still…

Sakura knew she was selfish. She knew it all her life. She hated seeing people get hurt, but she does not do anything about it. She just hates people who hurts other people, with reason or not, she hates them. But that was all there was to it. She does not help anyone, she refuses to, because if by saving someone, she hurts someone else, then it would be better that way.

It was a sin, she also knew. It is a sin not to help something/someone when you are aware of it…when you could actually help that person in need. She's committed this one for countless times already…

…but she still does not want to do anything about it. Because if there was one thing her parents taught her, it was to never help anyone. Why?

Because she couldn't. She was useless after all, and maybe, somehow… she still is.

But this was where Sasuke came in. To him, she was not useless. He needed her just as much as she needed him. This was one of the many reasons as to why she loved him.. because she knew that with him, she was necessary. And without her, Sasuke would never feel complete. He would never feel true happiness.

Selfish. It was one of the words that truly suited her the most…

…she was well aware of that fact.

* * *

Yeah, I know Sakura was an idiot at this chapter, but I plan to make her realize the truth in later chapters. I wanted to make her imperfect. I'm not a fan of Mary Sue's nor am I a fan of Gary Sue's so you'll be seeing a Sasuke mistake pretty soon.

I also known that this chapter was pretty boring, it's pretty much like a filler. Sorry, I don't really like rushing stories but I'm sure that the next chapter will be the killing part. Oh right there are a lot of questions here, it'll all be answered in the later chapters.

So… I have a favor to ask, can we please get more reviews for this chapter? Pretty please... with a fast update on top! xD


End file.
